Mass Effect: Sins of Matris
by Gotham Lord
Summary: Set after the events of Mass Effect: Aftermath  still a work in progress .  Shepard, Jack, and the rest of the Normandy crew continue to protect the galaxy from the new threats that continue to arise after the defeat of the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sins of Matris**_

She gasped suddenly as she felt consciousness fill her mind again. Her sight however was blurred and she couldn't feel her limbs. She was alive though. The memories were hazy. The hiss and sounds of medical equipment surrounded her. Where was she? What was going on? She tried to remember. Blackness. Emptiness. She heard voices coming from a distance but she couldn't move.

**So the boss wants us to fix her again because why again? I guess I just can't believe that Cerberus has the funds for doing something like this again. The Illusive Man emptied most the organization into building an army and research to controlling all the husk The Lazarus Project with Shepard costs us over what? Something like four billion in credits.." **

That name... Shepard... Why did it sound so familiar? Another man's voice continued the conversation.

**I dont know. Its more than just her biotics though. It has something to do with her genetic makeup. Its rare or something in the Asari. Gibson has a write up on it. Talking about the next step in the species evolution process and whatnot. Ardat-Yakshi or something like that... **

****Her mind screamed hearing the term "Ardat-Yakshi" Demon of the Night Winds, she knew what it was. But everything still seemed so blank.****

**Still they wait to revive her? I just mean given her background? Seems like a bad idea. **

She could feel chemicals flowing again. They were doing something with the IV equipment next to her. The machine beeped a few more times and the burning sensation of chemicals erupted through her arm. Moving however was futile nor could she speak to even scream for relief from the agony.

**Hey, I dont ask questions. Human, Asari, Vorcha. I'm getting paid. At least with the data from the Lazarus Project we shouldn't need to be on this for two years. Plus we have all the data from Grayson to deal with reversing what's been done to her already. The Reaper threat is basically over. Only a few of those things survived the Crucible weapon. Those are all the way out on the outer rims. We should be able to get back to research without impending doom of the species looming over us. **

The second man grumbled a bit before moving off again. She could feel the haze taking back over as the drugs filled her mind. Sleep... Sleep would bring back more memories.

_Mother... I cant chose to stop being your daughter, Mother. _

The scream echoed in the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat on the sofa of the captain's cabin ideally snapping in and ejecting the heat sink in and out of the heavy pistol she had in her hands. The repeating snap and click sound starting to become almost a rhythm. Getting use to the idea of sleeping on a real bed had been strange enough when she first went to Grissom Academy. It had seemed out of place there. Then after everything that had happen with Cerberus, the Reapers, the end of the war back on Earth, she found herself back on the rebuilt Normandy. Her first motions had her to start towards her old cot down in the belly of the ship. Shepard however had scooped her up in a fireman's carry over his shoulder and carried her up in the elevator kicking and screaming in protest. Of course the protests quickly ended shortly thereafter as various parts of the cabin got christened in the throes of passion. The memory caused her to smirk slightly before her mind shot back to the situation at hand and their current destination. She flicked a loose strand of hair from in front of her face. More of it had grown out again, and now part of it sported a green dye job. Access to a daily shower that you didn't have to worry someone trying to shank you in the ribs had its perks. Jack's eyes finally moved over to Shepard as he exited the bathroom adjusting on the last strap of the N7 armor. Her voice conveyed the normal bit of snarky attitude that had become common place in Shepard's life.

**Are you sure about this intel? I get that Aria is pretty much is in your debt for the rest of her miserable existence since we went apeshit in Omega and got her little precious homebase back. It let me get out some aggression on Cerberus again too. I really appreciate that, but I don't trust that Asari bitch as far as I can throw her… and you've seen how far I can throw people. Plus what I can throw them through for that matter. **

Shepard sighed lightly as he made sure the armor was tightly secured before he finished walking over into the sitting are of the cabin.

**I'm never going to trust her fully Jack. I'd be insane if I did that. However if Cerberus is still active which we've obviously proven is true we need to look into any leads for any bases they might still have active. Horizon had Cerberus turning refugees into Husks and was using Reaper technology to control them. So long as there is still a chance that research existence we need to shut them down. Feron verified the rumors with Liara. On top of that there is a possibility there might be research connecting back to the Lazarus project at this one too. **

Jack rolled her head back causing it to butt up against the wall behind her.

**I swear boy scout just once… once… you and me need to take like a month off. Find some nice tropical planet with a beach with no other people on it. A crate of booze, barbecue, loud music and no clothes**.

She tilted her head back down to look at him again. A bit of a smirk cracked the corner of her lips.

**For some reason though you feel the need to continue to save the galaxy even after blowing up a horde of ancient death machines, rescuing all intelligent life and crippling one of the most twisted organizations in the known galaxy. Even worse than that for some reason my dumbass feels the need to continue to follow you along to keep you alive to continue to do it. **

Shepard smiled as he held back a laugh as he grabbed the pack on the table and slung it over his shoulder.

**Really? You keep me alive to continue to save lives and promote galactic peace? Here I thought you kept me alive because I was so good in bed. **

A pillow from the couch flew across the room fueled by a blue biotic glow. Jack laughed lightly as she stood up and holstered the pistol before moving towards the door.

**Asshole… **

Jack smiled before looking back at him as he swatted at the airborne cushion.

**Lets go blow some shit up. I'm in the mood for a little foreplay today**.

Shepard couldn't refrain the laugh this time as he followed after her.


End file.
